


Friends

by travelingpsycho



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-30 07:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelingpsycho/pseuds/travelingpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more things change, the more they stay the same. Ryo and Uchi are cast in a drama together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in July 2009, so please forgive any inconsistencies.

Ryo finds out about the drama when Uchi calls him, gleeful at being the first to find out this time. "Are you kidding me?" he asks. It's hard to believe they could be cast in a drama together for a third time, even if Ryo barely had any screentime in the second and Uchi only lasted two episodes in the first.

"Not kidding," Uchi assures him. "We must sell really well together. Hmm, I wonder why..."

Ryo can just imagine his suggestive smirk. He doesn't dignify that with a response. "Do you know anything about it?"

"Besides that we're both in it? Nothing at all. Do you need to know more than that?"

"I like knowing what I'm getting into," Ryo says dryly. "Find out if I'm going to get to do more than spout cheesy lines about dreams and stuff."

"And make sure you don't have to do anything really embarrassing?"

Ryo shrugs. "It's a drama. There's bound to be something embarrassing."

"As long as it doesn't involve yelling about condoms?"

Ryo rolls his eyes even though Uchi can't see. "Are you ever going to shut up about that?"

"Sure," Uchi says cheerfully. "When you do something even more embarrassing."

"I hate you," Ryo informs him. "You think they'd let me turn down this drama role because I don't want to work with you?"

"You do that, Ryo-chan," Uchi says, not fooled for a second. Ryo hangs up on him.

 

At the drama press conference, he stands next to Uchi and tries not to grin like too much of an idiot. Press conferences aren't his strong point, but it's always more fun doing them with friends instead of standing awkwardly in the midst of a bunch of strangers or near-strangers and trying to find something to say besides "I'll work hard, so please support me." (Though it would be more fun, or at least less potentially embarrassing, if Uchi didn't keep whispering things to make him laugh while other people are talking.)

"I'm looking forward to working with Uchi again," he says, nice and polite, but he means it. Even if it means putting up with teasing and whining, he always enjoys working with Uchi. It's comfortable with him, and fun too, in a way Ryo's shyness often prevents drama work from being.

At the beginning, all their filming is separate, but they spend so much time doing joint photoshoots and magazines interviews that it feels like they've been working together a lot. The photoshoots are full of weird poses and they say almost the same thing in every interview, but Ryo figures that if he has to do that kind of thing anyway, Uchi's one of the people he'd most like to do it with.

"I might even start getting sick of you," Uchi says, but they both know how unlikely that is. This is nothing compared to the days when they did almost every photoshoot together, plus two groups worth of other activities and regular shinkansen rides. It would take a lot more to be too much.

It's two weeks before they first film together. Their first scene is a happy flashback, which mostly means teasing conversation and laughing over nothing. In short, a lot like the way they normally act around each other. Uchi again takes it upon himself to whisper strange things when the camera's not focused on him, so Ryo doesn't have to fake his laughter. He pays Uchi back by making silly faces at him until he laughs so hard that the director stops and scolds them. They both apologize meekly, but Ryo can see from the twinkle in Uchi's eye that he doesn't regret it any more than Ryo does.

Things get more serious after that, but Ryo still enjoys it. They're playing friends-turned-antagonists, which comes easily despite the lack of antagonism in their friendship. Uchi's weirdly good at playing disillusioned delinquents (for a mama's boy who enjoys a good game of golf), so it's easy to look at him (when he's taking things seriously) and forget that this is Uchi he's looking at, not his ex-best friend who has turned against him. And it's just as easy, when the cameras aren't rolling, to see Uchi again and not feel like they have to keep a distance to make their roles work.

"I see your mancrush on Uchi is still going strong," Yamapi teases when Ryo tells him that over drinks one evening after he finishes filming early.

Ryo raises his eyebrows. "Mancrush?"

"Oh, don't deny it," Yamapi says mildly. "You've obviously had one on him for years. You should hear the way you talk about him."

"Whatever," Ryo says dismissively. Like way too many of his friends, Yamapi just likes to mock him. Why wouldn't he talk about Uchi when they're spending so much time together? "Let's talk about you and Jin..."

Yamapi quickly changes the subject.

 

There's something strangely fun about filming confrontations with friends. They're fun in general, since you get to yell and (pretend to) hit people and other such things that are frowned upon outside of acting, but even more so when you can totally let go no matter what horrible things you're saying because you know you'll still be comfortable with the person opposite you at the end of the day.

Right now, Ryo's right up in Uchi's face, yelling about how he's a terrible person taking his self-hatred out on other people and so on and so forth. Uchi's expression is some mix of horrified, hurt and angry, but the second the director yells, "Cut!" he smiles.

"Having fun?" he asks. "I think you like telling me how much I suck."

"It's fun," Ryo agrees, "especially when you can't argue." 

"Sadist." Uchi sticks his tongue out at Ryo and they both laugh.

When they're still filming two hours later, they're not smiling anymore. It's late and everyone is tired and Ryo's afraid that if he yells much more he's going to lose his voice. Their arguing sounds different now, more raw and real. That's good, but it's also wearing, and it feels strange to see the hurt lingering on Uchi's face between takes even if it's only because it's too much effort to replace it with a smile.

Finally, the director declares them done for the day and everyone starts to pack up. Ryo and Uchi trudge back to the dressing room to change and go catch some sleep before another early morning.

"You think I can just sleep here?" Ryo asks, only half joking. He's about to flop into a chair, but without a word, Uchi stops him with a hand on his shoulder, turns him around and kisses him.

Contrary to the rumors and teasing that pop up from time to time, this is not a regular happening. Not that the thought has never occurred to Ryo, like when they're doing a dramatic scene that requires him to stand very close to Uchi and stare intently at his face or even a long time ago in concerts when they'd do silly fanservice like everyone does, but that's idle thoughts that don't mean anything. He'd never actually act on them. He'd assumed it was the same for Uchi, but that's clearly not the case.

It takes Ryo a second to recover from the shock and another to make his muscles work again, but then he steps back abruptly, almost tripping over the chair he was planning to sit in. "Umm..." he says. Sure enough, his voice is going; it comes out like a croak. "What was that about?"

He can't figure out Uchi's expression. Is he upset? Embarrassed? About to burst out laughing and say how hilarious Ryo's reaction to this joke is? "Maybe I have a problem," he finally says, "But I think you're really hot when you yell. At me. From this close." He holds up a hand right in front of his face. "I was supposed to be mad and all I could think of was how much I wanted to kiss you."

"Umm..." Ryo says again.

"Don't worry about it," Uchi adds quickly. "We don't have any more scenes like this. And even if we do, I won't do anything weird." He smiles uncertainly, waiting for Ryo to respond.

Ryo stops and thinks about it. He's exhausted and his brain is fuzzy and maybe that's why he doesn't so much mind the thought of Uchi doing something "weird", even if they're supposed to be just friends. That's definitely why it takes him so long to think things through that he finally gives up and decides that the right thing to do is kiss Uchi back.

"Mmph?" Uchi asks, but the question can't be that important because he doesn't bother to ask it properly, just opens his mouth against Ryo's so this is a proper kiss instead of a tentative touching of lips. Uchi's tongue slides against his and his hands curl in Ryo's hair, and Ryo can't think anything besides how good it feels and that he doesn't want to stop.

Ryo doesn't know how much time has passed when someone knocks on the door and they guiltily jump apart. (He almost trips over the chair again, and he'd kick it out of the way if he wasn't trying to look normal and sane and like he wasn't just making out with Uchi.)

A staff member peeks his head in the door and says, "Sorry to bother you, but we're trying to wrap things up quickly tonight. Will you be done soon?"

"Yes, soon." Ryo clears his throat and tells himself that the way his voice wavers is just because he's talked so much today.

When the door closes, Ryo reluctantly turns to say something to Uchi, but he's already looking for his street clothes. "Let's go home and get some sleep," he says when he notices Ryo looking at him. "It's been a long day." Ryo doesn't know what to make of that, but then Uchi grins crookedly at him and adds, "You look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet. I don't think this is a good time for a heart-to-heart."

Ryo has to admit he has a point, though he thinks he's more likely to pass out on the floor than fall asleep standing up. "Okay," he agrees. 

It's not quite like nothing has happened as they quickly change, but it's not too awkward either. Uchi leaves first and even if maybe he's moving a bit faster than necessary, his smile is genuine as he says goodbye. Relieved, Ryo gathers his belongs and heads home.

 

Ryo films alone the next morning. He forces himself to focus on the scene, to not be distracted by thoughts of what he'll say to Uchi later, and definitely not of Uchi's mouth hot against his. He's usually good at that, because he has to be, blocking out distractions when there's work to be done. When the AD approves of his "troubled expression", he decides to take the compliment and not think about how that's not the face he was trying to make.

He sees Uchi at lunch, but he's sitting with some of the staff, so it's not time for a proper conversation. He waves Ryo over like it's nothing, like he didn't kiss him last night and turn their longstanding friendship right on its head. Ryo gives him his "You're a freak" look, but he still joins the table.

They're almost done eating when the staff get called away, suddenly leaving Ryo and Uchi alone. "How'd the morning go?" Uchi asks. Ryo shrugs, and Uchi laughs. "Fine, don't talk to me."

Ryo eyes him skeptically. Is he going to just pretend nothing happened? They could, but...the truth is, even if this is awkward, he doesn't want to pretend. He doesn't want to erase what happened. Uchi smile fades a bit. "I know, I know. But this isn't the place for that. Can we just act normal for now?"

Ryo's not sure he can, but he shrugs. "Okay."

 

It's another long, draining night, but Ryo's determined not to let things go at the end of the day. He corners Uchi in the dressing room. "So."

"So," Uchi echoes.

"You kissed me."

"You kissed me too!" Uchi protests. He catches himself and smiles ruefully. "Sorry, not a helpful response."

"Nope," Ryo agrees.

"Okay." Uchi pauses, thinking, then continues, "I meant what I said yesterday. I won't do anything if you don't want me to. We can forget it ever happened, as far as I'm concerned. But if you do want me to..."

"Umm," Ryo says. He does, right? But what does it mean, if they kiss again?

"Any time you want to respond," Uchi mocks.

"I do," he finally says. "Want you to. Only, this..." He gestures between the two of them, hoping Uchi knows what he means.

Uchi grins, looking quite happy with that response. "We can see how it goes. For now, let's call it a kissing friendship."

Ryo laughs, and wisely doesn't voice his thought that at least that's better than "mancrush". "Sounds good to me."

 

Filming is a little behind schedule, so the rest of the week is such a flurry of activity that Ryo barely has time to breathe, let alone dwell on the state of his relationship with Uchi (or enjoy any benefits of said relationship).

It's just as well, probably, that he doesn't have time to think too much. It lets him interact with Uchi on set the way they always have and not be uncomfortable in their little free time. He wants to enjoy the rest of his time working with Uchi, not waste it worrying about just what constitutes a "kissing friendship" and how weird it is that he suddenly has one with Uchi after all these years as simply friends. And he wants to make a good drama without being distracted (even if he suspects some fans wouldn't mind if he let his feelings for Uchi show a bit on camera).

Finally, they film their last scene, together. The usual mix of excitement, satisfaction and regret at finishing a drama is heightened this time as Ryo wonders if he'll ever have a chance to work with Uchi again. He can't imagine they'll have a fourth drama together.

Uchi's all smiles, thanking the other actors and staff, getting hugs right and left. Ryo does his best to be polite and thank everyone, but his version is more a lot of awkward smiles and bowing and mumbled formalities. As things start to subside, he meets Uchi's eyes across the studio. Uchi grins hugely and Ryo automatically returns the smile, somehow feeling reassured. There won't be another drama, maybe not anything, but there's always Uchi his friend, even if they're not working together. That's good enough.

 

The drama afterparty is unexpectedly fun. Ryo even surprises himself by holding a decent conversation with several of his co-actors. He still winds up tagging along behind Uchi for part of the night, but it's less awkward than these things tend to be for him. (It probably helps that he's a little drunk. Not enough to make a complete fool of himself, but enough to not want to spend the night hiding in a corner trying to decide how soon he can go home without being rude.)

Still, when people start to leave, he's more than happy to say his goodbyes. When he gets to Uchi and says he's heading home, Uchi casually asks, "Can I come?"

He feels stupid for not asking. They've been going their separate ways every night, but they're not working early tomorrow. There's no reason he shouldn't come over. Anyway, it's not as if Uchi hasn't been to his apartment plenty of times. It's not a big deal. "Yeah, sure," he says.

 

Ryo's worried it might be a bit weird when they get to his apartment, but it's not. Uchi's chattering on about something he finds hilarious and Ryo'd like to say that he's listening, but he keeps spacing out and then catching himself staring at Uchi's lips as he babbles on, or at his cheeks flushed from alcohol, or at his throat when he throws his head back and laughs. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a little voice asks if he thinks he's fooling anyone by pretending not to know where this is going, but he politely tells it to shut up.

"—Ryo-chan?" he hears Uchi ask, but unfortunately he has no idea what the question was.

"Yes?" he tries, hoping Uchi is drunk enough to let it go.

Uchi laughs, one of those loud, overenthusiastic laughs complete with thigh slapping. "I just asked you if you think Honda-san has nice boobs," he explains.

Ryo smiles ruefully. (She does, but that's not the point.) "Oops."

"If you're not going to listen to me," Uchi continues, "you should try to be a little less obvious. Maybe stare at me less."

"I wasn't staring," Ryo says automatically, as if Uchi will believe the blatant lie.

"Uh-huh." Uchi's smirking at him, which is never a good sign. "It's okay, you know. If you like what you see." He tilts his chin up a little and runs a finger slowly down the side of his neck. It shouldn't be nearly as sexy as it is.

"Yeah, right," Ryo grumbles. He doesn't mind Uchi playing around like this so much as he minds that it's working so well.

"Hey, Ryo-chan." Uchi's voice is low and soft now, the way he never talks unless he's trying to be sexy. "How drunk are you?"

"Why?" Ryo asks, not drunk enough to not be wary.

"Because if you're drunk enough, I can ask for whatever I want and you want say no."

Ryo rolls his eyes. "Not that drunk."

"Aww," Uchi pouts, trying and failing to hold back a smile.

"But you can ask anyway." The words are out of Ryo's mouth before he realizes what he's saying. He thinks maybe he should regret it, but with the way Uchi's eyes go dark and serious, he doesn't think he does.

"Ryo-chan." Uchi's voice is still soft, but the teasing flirty tone is gone. "This isn't a game."

Ryo's throat goes dry. He nods. "I know." This hasn't been a game since Uchi kissed him, or maybe even for a lot longer than that. He'd like to pretend otherwise, but he's not that good at fooling himself.

"Kiss me?" Uchi says, half question, half demand.

Ryo thinks about objecting to being told what to do, but it's not worth it when it's something he actually wants to do. Instead, he steps forward and brushes his lips against the side of Uchi's neck. Uchi giggles, surprised (and ticklish). "Since you were showing it off before," Ryo explains.

Uchi doesn't complain, just lifts Ryo's chin with his hand and kisses him properly. "That can wait," he murmurs, breath warm against Ryo's lips.

And that's it, like some switch has flipped and without even thinking about it, Ryo has his arms around Uchi's neck, kissing for all he's worth. It makes his head spin, both the kissing itself and that he's kissing _Uchi_ , but it's a good kind of spinning, his mind full of alcohol and arousal.

After a while, he moves his mouth back to Uchi's neck, and this time instead of giggling, Uchi moans, a soft sound that Ryo probably wouldn't hear if Uchi's mouth wasn't right next to his ear. It sends shivers down his spine, makes him want so much more than just Uchi's skin hot against his lips. He slips his hands under Uchi's shirt and Uchi takes the hint, pulling his shirt off and leaving Ryo to get rid of his own.

They kiss again, hard and hungry, and Ryo doesn't know why he's surprised when Uchi's hands on his hips pull him close. Ryo grinds against him and Uchi's whole body shudders so that Ryo can feel it everywhere they're pressed together.

"Come on." Ryo pulls an unresisting Uchi in the direction of his bedroom. He looks dazed, his lips red and his face flushed, though that may still be the alcohol.

When they get to the room, Uchi's back to himself and he smiles as he tugs Ryo toward the bed, pushing him down and climbing on top of him. Ryo doesn't protest, especially not when Uchi's mouth winds up on his collarbone, the barest hint of teeth turning him on way more than it probably should. Part of him wants to just get on with it, but part of him loves the feel of Uchi's tongue and lips on his skin, light and teasing. His hand moves to Uchi's head, not pushing him anywhere, just sliding fingers through his soft hair.

They stay like that for a while, Ryo trying to remember to breathe as Uchi's tongue flickers over his nipples, then slowly makes its way downward. He's sure Uchi is enjoying teasing him, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't like it.

When Uchi reaches the waistband of his pants, Ryo's expecting more teasing, but instead he shifts back and quickly unbuttons Ryo's pants. Ryo lets out a small gasp, surprised, and he sees Uchi smirk. "You like that?" he asks. His knuckles just barely brush across the front of Ryo's underwear, and he bites his lip to hold back another noise. "Thought so." Uchi sounds pleased with himself, but he still doesn't tease, tugging at pants and underwear until Ryo shifts so he can pull them down.

Then Ryo's naked and Uchi's looking down at him in a way that makes him feel like squirming. He doesn't, but only because Uchi would probably laugh if he did. "Well?" he asks, hoping he doesn't sound too desperate.

"You're gorgeous," Uchi says, and then he does squirm and Uchi does laugh. "And hilarious," he adds.

Ryo opens his mouth to protest, but everything he means to say is forgotten as Uchi's hand circles his erection. He strokes up once, slowly, his eyes fixed on Ryo. Then, just as abruptly, his hand pulls away. "Eh?" Ryo protests.

Uchi starts to take off his pants, but Ryo's impatient now, so he pushes Uchi's hands out of the way and does it himself, enjoying the way Uchi's breath catches when he yanks his pants off too quickly. He tosses them aside, then pulls Uchi into his lap. "You're not too bad yourself," he murmurs, and Uchi's laugh turns into a moan as his cock brushes Ryo's.

Ryo kisses him and he feels more than hears the next moan as his hand goes around both of them. He begins to stroke, his motions a little clumsy but more than effective. After all the teasing, this feels amazing, and even more so for Uchi shaking against him. He's noisy too, little moans and whimpers escaping even as they kiss. Finally, he breaks the kiss, throwing his head back and breathing hard.

"Ryo," he gasps.

It takes Ryo a moment to register the lack of "chan". It's not unusual, but it is from Uchi, and he loves the sound of it, especially now when it comes out as a breathy moan. His hand stills momentarily; he wants to enjoy this properly. "Say that again." He's not sure if it's a command or a plea.

"Ryo?" Uchi looks confused, but something on Ryo's face must give away what he's thinking. When Uchi sees it, his lips quirk up into a faint smirk. "Fuck me, Ryo," he moans theatrically.

Ryo wants to roll his eyes or laugh or otherwise show how much that's not working, only it is. Uchi's obviously exaggerating, but from how tight his hand's are clinging to Ryo's shoulders and the way he's trying not to push against Ryo's hand, it doesn't look like he's joking.

"You mean it?" Ryo asks. He means to sound teasing, but his voice sticks in his throat and it comes out more desperate than anything else. There's no denying how much he wants Uchi right now.

His eyes meet Uchi's and for a moment, time seems to stop. Then Uchi nods shortly.

After everything that's happened, that's where it starts to feel unreal. Ryo moves on autopilot. There are condoms by the bed and lube in the bathroom. When he comes back, Uchi's sitting in the middle of the bed, leaning back on his arms. He looks self-conscious for the first time all night, but he also looks really hot, his lips slightly parted and his cock dark against his thigh, and a mark on his neck that makes Ryo glad Uchi has the next couple of days off.

The atmosphere is a little strained at first, but by the time Ryo has two fingers inside of Uchi and he's muffling his moans against his forearm, they've forgotten to feel awkward. "Ryo, hurry," Uchi whines, and he does. He thinks about teasing Uchi, but he doesn't trust his voice—he's almost as desperate.

Uchi cries out when Ryo pushes into him, a high-pitched sound that Ryo would mock him for under different circumstances. As it is, all his thoughts are focues on how good it feels to have Uchi tight and wet and hot around his cock. He tries to move slowly at first, but they've dragged this out too long already and he can't hold himself back for long. When Uchi pushes back against him, he loses it, jerking his hips forward as fast as he can move.

He reaches for Uchi's cock, and the shudder that runs through him at the touch tears a desperate moan from Ryo. He's all uncoordinated, his hand moving with no steady rhythm, but it doesn't matter. Uchi gets louder and louder and finally comes with a garbled moan that may or may not contain words. His orgasm pushes Ryo closer to the edge, his whole body tensing with anticipation. He thrusts short and quick, building closer, closer, closer until the feeling overwhelms him and he comes.

For a moment, Ryo stays still, every nerve tingling. He wants to hold onto this just a little longer.

"Mmph," Uchi says. Ryo's not sure of the translation, but he takes it as a hint to release Uchi, who flops down on his stomach the second Ryo pulls out.

"Okay?" he asks, only partly joking.

"Mmph," Uchi says again, but Ryo detects a hint of amusement that means he's fine.

It hits Ryo all of a sudden how tired he is, and he sprawls on the bed next to Uchi. He wonders if this should feel strange, but it doesn't. More than anything, it feels comfortable, like this is somehow right.

"Ryo-chan," Uchi mumbles. Ryo notes that the diminutive is back, but he doesn't really mind. That's how it should be, with Uchi.

"What?" he asks sleepily.

"Nothing." Uchi lifts his head just enough to kiss Ryo's shoulder before faceplanting in the sheets again. "I'm just happy."

"Mmm," Ryo agrees.

 

They don't wake up until Ryo's alarm goes off in the afternoon. "Ugh, shut up," Uchi groans. "You have work today?"

Ryo reaches out blindly and turns off the alarm. "Photoshoot," he mumbles. "They never stop."

Uchi laughs. Ryo pries his eyes open and sees that Uchi's managed to make his way all the way to the far side of the bed. "Hi," he says, waving at Ryo. "I'm not avoiding you, I promise."

Ryo smiles. "Sure you're not."

Silence follows, but it's not uncomfortable. Ryo reluctantly sits up and stretches. He belatedly notices Uchi watching him. "What?" he asks. He's not used to Uchi looking at him like that, like he wants to do all kinds of unmentionable things to him.

"I was just thinking," Uchi says, his thoughtful tone belying the hungry look in his eyes, "that starting today we won't be working together anymore."

"Oh." That cuts through the pleasant daze Ryo's been in since he woke up, bringing him down to Earth. "Right."

Surprisingly, Uchi starts laughing. "Don't make that face. I'm not planning on giving you a chance to miss me. You'll probably regret ever giving me a key to your apartment."

Ryo can't help smiling at that. "Probably."

"And even if you're busy," Uchi adds, "you can find time to spend with your boyfriend, right?"

"Yeah...eh?!"

Uchi almost falls off the bed laughing at that. "You should see your face."

"Shut up," Ryo grumbles, embarrassed at his reaction. It's not such a strange thing to say at this point, is it? "Don't get cocky. I never upgraded you from kissing friend."

"Not even to sex friend?" Uchi asks dryly. "Because last night..."

"Fine!" Ryo says quickly, not wanting him to continue. "You can be that, I guess. Can I go take a shower now? I'm going to be late."

Uchi grins, enjoying teasing Ryo as usual. "Okay, go. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Ryo makes it to the doorway, then turns around. He hesitates, trying to figure out what he wants to say. "But Uchi?" Uchi rolls over to face him. "If you like 'boyfriend' better, that's okay too."

He closes the door on Uchi's shocked face, and only the mirror sees his soft smile.


End file.
